


Of Cat and Movie (And Maybe Both of Us)

by catchyoulatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchyoulatte/pseuds/catchyoulatte
Summary: “Just knowing we are gonna watch movie together makes everything okay.”





	

“Your room is tidier than I thought.”

Jeno chuckles when that kind of commentary escapes from Mark’s mouth. That is the first one comes out since he and their fellow bandmates have been invited to Jeno’s house. Actually the first one is Donghyuck’s “I swear our movie midnight party is gonna be so perfect!”, but Donghyuck has been so excited about this midnight movie slumber party idea since double maknaes suggest it to fill their weekend agenda.

“What do you use to think about my room?” Jeno asks Mark, and the boy shrugs. “You know, boys’ room, everything’s everywhere.”

“Yeah, I kind of like to arrange my stuff.”

What Mark and others don’t know, Jeno only do that because he has been already aware of their coming. Classic, but nobody cares. Tidy room has awakened their destroyer instinct to create a mess. At least before the oldest boy of the gank warn them, “Remember, we are in Jeno’s room, not Donghyuck’s.”

“Hey, what's with my room?” Donghyuck protests while his eyes scan the whole corner of the room. “Damn, Jeno, it’s like you’ve never touched your own room.”

“If he has never touched it, it’ll be dusty, but look at this,” Jaemin wipes the table with his fingers and shows it. “No spot is missed.”

“Enough commenting,” Jeno laughs to hide his pride of this tidy room—he had already worked hard for it—and moves toward some stacks of original DVD. “What kinda’ movie are we gonna watch?”

“Horror?” Jisung snaps an idea. All people approve, all people but Mark. Jeno eyes him to reassure. “Is horror okay, Mark?”

“Oh come on, we all already voted! Mark- _hyung_ ain’t a chickenass, are you, _hyung_?” Jaemin pokes Mark arm and the boy seems to forcefully agree. Jeno then nods, “Okay, I’ll give you a chance to pick the next genre.”

They spend afternoon by taking a shower, having dinner, and going to the nearest minimarket to buy snacks and soda. The minimarket part is the most favorite thing of Chenle and Jisung. It’s like they have a odd and huge intention to shove all potato chips into the shopping basket.

On the other hand, Jeno really wants to talk to Mark. The boy has remained silent since the movie vote and it somehow makes Jeno feel guilty. Mark is actually not the sulky type of boy, but everything turns out to be so awkward and bashful and Jeno can’t wait to get home and talk about this.

Bongsik—Jeno’s cat—walks toward them as a welcoming gesture. Jeno lifts him and rubs his head. He kind of talks and asks how’s life to Bongsik, and the cat meows the answer.

It’s eight thirty when everybody has finished their dinner. While waiting Renjun washing the dishes—he volunteers just to thank Jeno to allow them to have sleepover here—they select the movie and prepare all potato chips, cheeseballs, cheesesticks, sodas, and milks. Bongsik runs slowly into them and jumps between their feet.

Mark seems to smile and then he reaches to rub the top of Bongsik’s head.

Then Jeno unintentionally sees Mark talks to Bongsik as if he is such a cats whisperer. Jeno usually talks to his cat because Bongsik is adorable. But Mark seems to do it as if Bongsik is a human.

“How’s dinner, Bongsik- _ah_? You really like sardines, don’t you? Oh? Sardines taste really good, huh, Bongsik? I’m pretty sure because you look so happy tonight!”

Jeno could swear it’s the cutest thing ever to see Mark has a nice conversation with Bongsik. Jeno could swear that Mark sounds so lovely and adorable.

And his expression. His expression and his giggle and his gaze when Bongsik is rolling on his feet.

Suddenly Jeno has this urge intention to be Bongsik.

“You really like cats, don’t you, Mark?”

“What?” Mark stops playing and blinks toward Jeno. “Oh, you mean Bongsik? Yeah, he’s really adorable. I think you should let him stay here so I can play with him while you guys watching movie.”

Jeno sighs. It’s about the high time.

“Okay, listen. I am so sorry to be so tremendously insensitive about this movie stuff. But I promise we’ll watch comedy after this. Everybody already voted, sorry.”

Mark eyes Jeno then giggles, makes him so confused. “What are you sorry for?” Then he lets Bongsik roll on his jacket that lying on the floor. “Okay so I still can’t get rid of this bad dream of me being chased by a very scary ghost. But it has nothing to do with you.”

“You mean, you’re okay?”

“Just knowing we are gonna watch movie together makes everything okay.”

Jeno blushes and it’s too little to late to hide it, then he rubs the back of his neck. “We’re gonna watch comedy after this, I promise,” he guarantees.

“Jeno, horror is okay. I’ve got Bongsik.”

“You’ve got me, too.”

“Yeahyeahyeah, get a room!” Donghyuck suddenly snaps out the conversation by clapping his hands, and successfully makes the two boys do the whole pantomime of total embarassment and awkwardness. Even though, of course, Jeno is fully happy now.

When everybody is staring on the prolog stuff of the movie, Jeno eyes Mark once again.

“Comedy after horror, promise,” he says again, and Mark can’t help but laughs.

“Okay, Jeno.”

“You’ve got me.”

“And Bongsik.”

“And _me_.”

“And _you._ ”

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> I write Bongsik as a 'he' because I don't know whether it's a male cat or female cat. Feel free to let me know.  
> 


End file.
